


Королевское покаяние

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Salome



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU — Everybody Lives, Beard Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Бильбо не мог предвидеть, что это решение Торина дастся ему столь тяжело...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Королевское покаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на бороду

— …В знак моего траура по павшим и раскаяния прими, Махал.

Король опустился на колени на выложенном каменной мозаикой постаменте. Ровный свет факелов дрогнул, когда поданные Торина выдохнули, как один гном.

Кили подошел сзади и отвел волосы Торина от лица, собирая их на затылке, вынуждая откинуть голову назад. Фили выступил вперед, лезвие в золотой оправе сверкнуло в его руках. Почувствовав прикосновение холодной стали к теплой коже, Торин чуть поморщился.

…Все были так сосредоточены на происходящем, что никто не заметил тихих шагов босых ног полурослика, который разжал руки, стиснутые на парапете балкона, на котором стоял, развернулся на своем месте, вышел в дверь, и зашагал дальше по коридору, постепенно переходя на бег, чтобы не видеть происходящего, не слышать одобрительных и скорбных голосов, хоть на время — ничего не знать.

***  
Бильбо проснулся среди ночи: свет не горел, за дверями было тихо, только вдалеке, в каменном саду, журчал, как всегда, подземный ручей. Видимо, он вчера, в расстроенных чувствах бросившись на кровать, так и уснул, а теперь ему придется маяться до утра. Если бы все было по-прежнему, можно было бы растолкать Торина и целовать его, полусонного, чувствовать его руки на своих бедрах и мягкие волоски бороды на своем лице…

Но теперь все будет иначе. Бильбо вздохнул и спустил ноги на пол — и даже прикосновение гладкого шелкового ковра напомнило ему о случившемся и заново испортило настроение. Он, пожалуй, растопит камин в гостиной и посидит с книжкой, да надо будет выбрать что-нибудь позануднее — может быть, так ему снова захочется спать, и решение проблем можно будет отложить еще, по крайней мере до полудня.

Он встал, и лежавший рядом с ним сверток одеял в форме Торина заворочался и что-то сонно промычал. Даже не склонившись к нему, можно было учуять хмель в его дыхании. Ну и пусть себе, ему-то что. Вот когда проснется, тогда они и поговорят.

***  
Бильбо поднял глаза от книги и отложил стило и пергамент — он выбрал старинные хроники Эребора, в которых едва разбирал язык, но так увлекся разбором непонятных слов, что совсем зачитался — и вздрогнул. Вышедший из спальни не был Торином, по крайней мере, его Торином, которого он знал до самого мимолетного жеста, до мельчайшей морщинки у глаз. Улыбка, которой он приветствовал Бильбо, выглядела совершенно чужой и фальшивой. Да и можно ли было его вообще счесть гномом — без бороды?

Бильбо постарался взять себя в руки: ведь Торину и так придется нелегко, а тут еще он со своей нелепой реакцией. И вчера, и сегодня Бильбо не уставал убеждать себя, что внутри ничего не изменилось, что это по-прежнему его любимый, но в очередной раз, бросив осторожный взгляд, убедился: лицо Торина, лишившись бороды, оставалось интересным, оставалось внушительным, но загадочным образом лишилось изрядной доли своей привлекательности.

Бильбо храбро улыбнулся и встал навстречу Торину.

— Что, все настолько плохо? — осведомился тот кисло.

— Да нет, что ты, — солгал Бильбо, отводя глаза. — Непривычно просто. — И тихо охнул, когда уколол губы о свежую щетину.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Торин с заметным облегчением. — А то ведь тебе придется все время терпеть меня в своих покоях. Пока борода не отрастет, никакие публичные обязанности я отправлять не могу.

— Хм-м. — Бильбо задумался: может быть, у варварского траурного ритуала были и свои положительные стороны. Отпуск королю уж точно не помешает. — А это долго?

— Как будто ты сам не знаешь, — удивленно ответил Торин.

— Да откуда же мне знать? — возмутился Бильбо. — У хоббитов борода не растет.

***  
Конечно, постепенно Бильбо привык и к бледным щекам, и к слишком длинному носу, и к чересчур красным губам Торина — тем более, что эти губы, как и раньше, вытворяли с ним такое… Вот только раньше его кожу не саднило от многочисленных уколов щетины. Что ж, это хотя бы значило, что Торин постепенно обрастает и скоро вернется к своему нормальному облику.

А пока, в очередной раз выслушивая за обедом объяснения Балина, почему символический ритуал с бритьем был так уж нужен и какое благотворное воздействие он оказал на умонастроения в Эреборе и непростую внешнеполитическую обстановку, Бильбо ловил себя на мысли, что представляет, какова на ощупь белая борода королевского советника — силы благие, да это же Балин, и как ему в голову пришло подумать в таком ключе о старом добром Балине!

Бильбо краснел и утыкался глазами в свою тарелку, не замечая недоуменных взглядов Балина и недовольных — Торина. Уходил к себе, нырял с головой в перевод древних текстов, который делал ни для кого в особенности, просто из любви к материалу. Прикрыв глаза, представлял себе галерею славных предков Торина — всех, как один, наделенных густыми черными бородами.

***  
Наконец-то Торин стал похож на гнома. Увы, как только его борода достигла приличной длины, государственные дела немедленно потребовали его присутствия. Торин уходит рано утром и возвращается ближе к полуночи, утомленный, припорошенный каменной пылью с рудников, охрипший от участия в многочисленных советах. Но для Бильбо у него всегда найдется еще немного сил.

Он приникает губами к его губам, и его борода снова щекочет-ласкает лицо хоббита. Поцелуи спускаются ниже, Торин распахивает ему рубашку, скользя губами по его груди и животу, и Бильбо вздыхает от нетерпения. Торин слизывает каплю смазки с головки члена Бильбо, и тот испускает глубокий стон.

Интересно, думает он, как скоро его борода будет такой длинной, что ее можно будет заплетать в косички? И не заказать ли, кстати, к этому времени богато украшенных золотых бусин?


End file.
